


Damen Makes a Choice

by ashtraythief



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, but what if, in Book I, Chapter Ten, the Regent had given Laurent a much higher dose of the Akielon drug? Set between the assassination attempt on Laurent and Damen’s escape from the palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damen Makes a Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at CP fanfic. I usually only write RPF AU, but this scene wouldn't let me go. Many thanks to fiercelynormal for handholding and betaing.

Laurent moved towards Damen, like he couldn’t help himself from stumbling forward into Damen’s chest, one hand ice cold and vice tight around Damen’s forearm, a stark white contrast against Damen’s olive skin. Laurent’s other hand was balled into a tight fist next to his waist, like he’d been prepared to hit Damen and stopped on the way.

 

The touch was shocking in its sudden strength, focusing all of Damen’s attention for a moment. He froze, went still because Laurent’s eyes were shining fever bright now, the drug’s effects hitting full force, and he looked half-crazed, half-disgusted with himself.

 

“You don’t want this,” Damen said, trying to ignore the intensity of Laurent’s stare.

 

“I don’t,” Laurent said, eyes fixed on Damen’s mouth, and swayed forward.

 

His short nails dug painfully into Damen’s skin, leaving angry red half-moon dents. Damen reached out to steady Laurent, to stop him from advancing. But he couldn’t look away from where his hand had wrapped around Laurent’s shoulder and bunched up the white, soft material of the shirt, his thumb so close to the temptingly elegant pale line of Laurent’s throat. 

 

They were closer now and Damen didn’t know who had moved. It was as if the drug’s spell hadn’t only taken hold of Laurent. Damen tightened his fingers on Laurent’s shoulder, feeling tense muscles spasm, then stopped himself. Again, he asked himself why he was doing this. Why had he protected Laurent from the assassins, why was he protecting him from himself now instead of taking advantage of his inebriation and leaving the unguarded apartments? Freedom was closer than ever before. 

 

Almost imperceptibly, Laurent tilted his head, stretching his neck like an offering. His eyes, the blue irises almost eaten up by the black of his dilated pupils, were burning into Damen, disgust and lust obviously warring within. If all those feelings Laurent repressed and kept under immaculate control ever were to break free…Damen forced his mind not to travel down that path.

 

They were both breathing hard. Damen swallowed. It would be so easy. Laurent was right there, right in front of him. One shining strand of hair had fallen into his face, framing his cheek like a line of burnished gold. It was tantalizing. Taunting. It made Damen’s fingers twitch.

 

Laurent’s nostrils flared, trying to control his labored breathing. His eyes flicked up and down Damen’s body.

 

“You’d hate me tomorrow.” Damen’s voice was much rougher than before.

 

“I hate you already,” Laurent said, voice tight but controlled.

 

It might be permission or it could be the simple truth. It didn’t matter, either way.

 

Damen forced himself to let go and take a step back. “Let’s not make it worse.”

 

Something flickered in Laurent’s blue eyes. It was too quick for Damen to identify.

 

“That would indeed be unfortunate,” Laurent said and Damen could swear one corner of Laurent’s mouth was twitching.

 

They were still alone, no guards in the vicinity. For the first time since Damen had been brought here, freedom was on the other side of a door.

 

“Since you were so kind as to clear out your apartments, I think I’m going to take advantage of this lapse in security.”

 

With one last look at Laurent, his hair just that little bit dishevelled, his eyes still glinting brightly and his fists clenched tightly at his sides, Damen turned around. He thought that this was the only time Laurent had looked even remotely like the underage prince he was, a young snake alone in a pit filled with grown mongoose. The thing was, after tonight, Damen didn’t think he’d bet on the mongoose.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/), if you like.


End file.
